


Wet Dreamz

by PatheticThe100Fangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff at the end, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, G!p Lexa, Let me know if I missed any tags, Smut, Virgin!Clarke, Virgin!Lexa, slow burn for a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticThe100Fangirl/pseuds/PatheticThe100Fangirl
Summary: ‘Have you ever had sex before?' I read and reread the note that had been passed to me trying to figure out how to answer, all I could think was how I hadn't ever, but I couldn't let Clarke know that.orClarke and Lexa are both virgins who get to know each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by Wet Dreamz by J. Cole, also has large parts of my life in it so it’s sort of got a personal touch but it shouldn’t impede on the story too much if at all.
> 
> Kind of a slow burn for a one shot and only sort of follows the song. I recommend listening to it even if you don’t like the genre it’ll give you an idea of what the fic is about and how it all plays out.

Walking into third period math I quickly found my assigned seat in the front of the classroom and dutifully took out my materials, Mr. Kane had been focusing on trigonometry recently and I was not looking forward to listening to him droning on about sine, cosine, and tangent for an hour and a half. The only thing getting me through was that lunch was right after this and it was chicken nugget day in the cafeteria, god bless Thursdays. Junior year had been alright so far but every day it gets closer to ending I get a little more relaxed, I couldn’t wait for summer when Anya was home from college and we could spend most days at the beach.

It was warm for the middle of April in Virginia so I shrugged off my jacket and read a few pages of the book I was currently enamored with while the rest of the students straggled into the classroom. When the bell finally toned signaling that all students were to be in their respective classrooms almost every seat was filled, a moment later Mr. Kane took attendance, everyone was accounted for except for John Murphy who was notoriously late. The teacher made a note that the student was absent then started the class; not 3 minutes later though Murphy waltzed through the door at the front of the room effectively halting the lesson.

“Mr. Murphy, nice of you to finally join us. Care to tell me why you were late?” Mr. Kane asked as he capped the marker he had been writing on the board with and turned his body to talk to his tardy student.

“Honestly, I just didn’t want to be here.” Murphy said with a cocky smirk on his face as he made is way to his assigned seat in the back of the classroom.

“Well, since you don’t have a valid excuse you now have detention after school today. Also you can trade seats with Miss Woods here in the front so I can keep an eye on you and make sure you’re actually learning what I’m teaching.” The teacher said with a tone that didn’t leave room for argument, or so I thought, Murphy had a different interpretation.

“No thanks, I’m good back here.” the boy said as he plopped down in his seat and threw his feet up on the desk next to him, effectively startling the poor blonde sitting there.

I was in the middle of gathering my things and was about to get up when I paused and looked up at Mr. Kane for verification that I was still to move; I wasn’t worried about moving, I was doing well in the class with an A- and knew that wherever I sat in the room I would still learn the same. Mr. Kane gave me a slight nod and looked to Murphy again with a tight lipped smile on his face that was an obvious show of him trying to keep his cool with the attitude that his student was giving him.

“That wasn’t a suggestion. Move now or you’ll get two  _weeks_ detention for being a smart mouth.” That seemed to do the trick as fear passed through Murphy’s eyes, it was gone the next instant quickly replaced with annoyance but he followed orders, albeit slowly and with an eye roll.

It blew my mind how someone could be so disrespectful to people, let alone teachers; but I got up and went the long way to my new seat to avoid having to be near the boy at all. After a few moments I settled in and glanced to my left to take a look at the girl whose desk Murphy put his feet on, she was trying desperately to remove the scuff left there by his boots with the her fingernail to no avail. I took my hand sanitizer out of my bag and squirted a small amount on the desk and scrubbed with a couple tissues to help her out, after it was gone I looked at her and she was giving an appreciative smile, I returned the gesture and nodded as I readjusted in my seat to look at the board.

Settling back into the planned lesson Mr. Kane picked up where he left off and I dutifully started taking notes of what he was saying, as I glanced back up to the board though to copy a diagram drawn up there I realized that it was _just_ too far away for me to see clearly. I dug around in my bag for a minute before coming to the conclusion that I left my glasses at home and sighed in defeat, I carried on with my notes hoping that the diagram wasn’t something important that would be on the final. 

After the bell rang signaling the end of the period I threw everything in my bag and made my way up to Mr. Kane “Excuse me, sir?”

“Ah, Miss Woods, I’m sorry about moving you but off the top of my head you were the obvious student in that situation given your grade and past attentiveness.” He said kindly.

“Oh, it’s no problem, I was just wondering if it was a permanent move so I don’t look like a fool going to the front of the class tomorrow.”

“For now, yes. There isn’t much time left in the school year and I think Mr. Murphy could benefit from sitting in the front, plus it’ll get him to stop harassing Miss Griffin.” Mr. Kane said matter-of-factly. I just nodded and thanked him for his time as I made my way to lunch.

* * *

The following Monday I forgot my glasses again, Mr. Kane was going over some new material that I knew was going to be on the final, I figured I was screwed for the rest of the hour and I would just get the diagrams and problems on the board after class when I felt a gentle poke on my left shoulder. I looked over at the blonde sitting next to me with a questioning look on my face as she pushed her notebook over to me “You can copy my notes.”

Wondering how she knew I needed them I started filling in the blanks in my notes and when I was finished copying what I needed I leaned toward her so that I didn’t disrupt the class with talking too loudly and asked her “How did you know I needed these?” As I leaned in though the smell of eucalyptus and mint filled my nostrils and I automatically breathed in deeply at the calming scent before I could catch it,  _I hope she doesn’t notice_ I thought to myself.

A light blush graced the blonde's pale cheeks and I thought I had been caught until she said “I saw you didn’t have your glasses today so I figured I’d lend you my notes so you wouldn't miss anything.” 

I was taken aback a bit that she even knew I wore glasses let alone that she noticed I wasn’t wearing them today, the longer my surprised silence went on the more prominent her blush got; finally I squeaked out a thank you and went back to taking notes, or at least the ones that I could hear. As the bell rang I put my things in my bag and turned to my neighbor “Thank you again for letting me copy your notes, this is the only class that I have a seat in where it’s difficult to see the board so I forgot my glasses.”

The blonde blushed again slightly “Oh, it’s no problem. I’m Clarke by the way.” She said as she held out her hand.

I took it to shake and noted that her hands were slightly calloused, I wondered what it could possibly be from, Clarke seemed like such a gentle person. I smiled at her “I’m Lexa.” I said as I released her hand, lingering just a little longer than I probably should have, she either didn’t notice or didn’t seem to mind. "I think I’ve seen you around, you moved here at the beginning of the semester right?”

“Yeah, my dad got a really good job offer so we moved here from up north.” Clarke explained as we made our way out of the classroom towards the cafeteria.

“That’s gotta be hard, moving so far into your school career like that, especially halfway through the year.” Clarke nodded along as she walked next to me while I talked, I waited a beat for her to say something but when she kept quiet I continued to keep the conversation going "I’ve been here my whole life and I couldn’t imagine changing schools, let alone states like that. Where’d you move from?”

Clarke gave a quiet thank you as I held the door to the cafeteria open for her “We moved from Manchester, it’s in New Hampshire, you might not have heard of it, most people don’t know a whole lot about the state, let alone individual cities.” She seemed excited to talk about her home and excitement looked good on her so I nodded along in hopes that she would keep talking. She did. “It wasn’t that difficult to move though, emotionally I mean, I had friends back home but no one that I was too terribly sad to leave. I like the change, plus the winters up there can get unbearable sometimes.”

She stopped talking as we made our way through the line to get our food, Clarke got a turkey wrap at the sandwich station and I got a burger, I got fries for us to split since I saw her eyeing them. As we made our way out of the line she looked around for a place to eat “You can sit with me if you want, I’d like to hear more about you.” I said smoothly with a smile as I nodded to a few empty seats at the end of a long table that was far enough away from the other occupants that we could still talk and hear each other. She nodded and smiled slightly as we made our way to our seats “So tell me more about this elusive state that I know literally nothing about.”

The blonde chuckled and continued “It’s actually nice up there, especially in the fall when the leaves change colors, it’s kind of cliché but a lot of the trees change at different paces so sometimes the mountains turn into a rainbow of colors and it’s just a really peaceful time of year.” Clarke had a gleam in her eyes and it was a beautiful sight, I could tell she was recalling a memory and it brightened her whole face.

“Wow, that sounds really beautiful, Clarke. We don’t get that much in this area being right by the beach.” I said after I swallowed a bite of my burger and popped a fry in my mouth “What do you miss most about home?” I asked genuinely curious to learn more about the girl in front of me, she seemed like she didn’t really know many people since she was quiet and didn’t even hesitate about sitting with me like I assume she would have if she had a group of friends she normally sat with.

The blonde thought about it for a minute as she took a sip from her water bottle and recapped it “Um, probably the maple syrup. I know it sounds silly but there’s nothing quite like real maple syrup.” She paused as she took a bite of her wrap and I nodded along enamored by her excitement, she swallowed her bite and continued as she picked up a fry “Also my favorite book store, it’s called Wordplay Bookstore and it’s owned by an adorable older guy named Dante; he was always so sweet whenever I would visit, which was practically everyday. I totally found it by accident too, I was just walking around the outskirts of the city waiting for my mom to get off work and I walked by this little hole-in-the-wall shop and the rest is history.”

All I could do was nod along to what she was saying, she was so passionate when she was talking about home that it made me think about going to visit the state someday, she made it sound like such an experience. We talked through the rest of lunch and when the bell rang letting us know we had to get to our next class I walked her right to the door of World History, we still had some time before the next bell rang and my class was just around the corner luckily.I remembered something I had forgotten to ask earlier “Oh yeah, did I miss anymore notes in the rest of class? I forgot to ask earlier.” I said as I leaned against the doorframe so that I could talk to her without getting in anyone else’s way.

She nodded “Yeah, if you want I can give you my number and just text you a picture later. I’d give you my phone to put your number in but it's somewhere in the mess that is my backpack.” I had to catch myself from seeming too eager, I pulled out my phone as casually as I could, opened up a new message draft, and handed over my phone. 

She typed in her number then a message and sent it to herself, locked the phone and handed it back to me “Thank you, I really appreciate it.” I said genuinely, that seemed to be the end of the conversation but I wasn’t quite ready to go yet “What do you have after this?”

Clarke blushed again and I’ll be damned if it didn’t get cuter every time it happens “After this I have Psych, then last period I have gym.” She said the last part with an eye roll and a huff.

“I have health right now, then gym, then JROTC; I can walk you if you want, we’re going in the same direction.” The blonde just nodded and smiled sweetly at me before something in the classroom caught her attention and I took that as my queue “Well, I should get to class but I’ll see you in a bit. Have a good class, Clarke.”

She looked down at her feet for a moment then back up at me with a hint of a blush on her cheeks “Bye, Lexa. Thank you for walking me to class and listening to me ramble.”

I just winked at her and flashed a smile “Anytime.” as I turned on my heel and made my way to health, I made it just in time for the bell to ring.

After I settled in my seat I checked my phone to see what she sent herself. It was a lion emoji.

* * *

I hated health class, more often than not it catered only to straight people, occasionally throwing in something for the gays, but it felt like scraps; like the heteros got the thorough information and we were just an afterthought. Not to mention that the only time they touched on any other aspect of the LGBTQ+ community it was simple to state its existence (if we’re lucky) and didn’t go into detail. 

With the condition that I have I’m lucky to have such a great doctor, she answers all my questions (even the embarrassing ones) and makes a point to cover the things that ‘normal’ people would learn in this class. I still listen, like the good student that I am and I keep my grade in the class up. All the teachers know that I’m not quite like everyone else but they only know what they need to, just in case anything happens. My health teacher seems to understand that this class doesn’t really benefit me as it does everyone else which I’m thankful for. 

* * *

The two weeks go by the same way, Clarke and I exchange texts when we aren’t in math and we get to know each other over lunch, sometimes even after school when I go over to her house and we work on homework together. When we  _are_ in math we exchange notes, mostly about nothing at all, just chatting to chat in-between note taking.

Once we got to know each other a little better we started some minor flirting, nothing serious with no intention other than to get a rise out of the other but it was there and I wasn’t complaining; plus it helped that more often than not she was the one that was left flustered. Which surprised me because I was shockingly smooth for never really talking to girls like that before, but with Clarke it was easy, everything just flowed.

One night after I left her house we were texting and flirting a bit when something came to mind, something that at this point in a friendship I felt like I should tell her, especially with the flirting.

 _ **7:38 p.m. Lexa:** _ _I feel like there’s something I should probably tell you._

I waited nervously, but not for long as her reply was nearly instant.

_**7:38 p.m. Clarke:** Everything ok, Lex?_

(She gave me the nickname one day at her house stating that two syllables was too much for her, when I pointed out that Clarke was two syllables she waved me off as she mumbled ‘semantics,’ all I could do was chuckle at her antics.)

_**7:39 p.m. Lexa:** Yeah, I mean I hope so. I can understand if you don’t want to be friends with me after I tell you but I feel like I owe it to you since you’ve opened up to me so much. Idk, I just feel like I’m hiding it and it’s not intentional but I guess it just never came up. Anyways I’m rambling and I just wanted to say that I’m gay._

I saw the three dots indicating that a message was being typed almost immediately and it was the most nerve-wracking 10 seconds of my life waiting for her to finish her message.

_**7:40 p.m. Clarke:** Oh my god you dork! Of course I still want to be friends with you, gosh you nearly gave me a heart attack_ _…and trust me you were never hiding it, I have pretty strong gaydar, I mean it takes one to know one right? lol I mean I’m not technically gay, I’m bisexual but still._

**_7:41 p.m. Clarke:_ ** _You’re so dramatic, jeez. Anything else you wanna get off your chest? Like maybe that you shower naked or something?_

I was dumbfounded. One at the fact that she knew the whole time and two at the fact that she just came out to me too. I wasn’t offended that she was mocking me, it’s just how she was, I knew it was her way of lightening the mood and making me feel comfortable again, for which I was grateful.

_**7:42 p.m. Lexa:** Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke._

_**7:42 p.m. Lexa:** And yes I do shower naked, unless I just watched a scary movie, then I throw on some swim trunks just incase I have to make a quick escape.  
_

I waited a moment wondering if I should tell her the other thing, I’d only ever told one person who wasn’t family and while it went fine I was still really nervous because this was Clarke and this other thing was exponentially heavier than being gay. I decided  _fuck it_ was the best course of action, so without further adieu I sent another message.

_**7:43 p.m. Lexa:** There actually is something else and I doubt you already knew about it and it’s a lot more serious than the fact that I’m gay. I won’t go into serious details because it a lot of medical jargon but basically when I was born they thought I was a boy. When I was around three I was adamantly sure that I wasn’t so my parents brought me to the doctors and they ran some test and SURPRISE Alexander is actually Alexandra._

**_7:43 p.m. Lexa:_ ** _Please don’t hate me. Well, you can hate me just please_   _don’t tell anyone._

I waited for 2 minutes. It might as well have been two years with how long it felt before I saw the dots appear on the screen and even then waiting for a message to pop up felt like another few years. But no message popped up, instead my phone started to ring in my hand, which surprised me so much I dropped it and it fell under the bed, it rang 5 times before I answered it, damn near missing the call. “Hello?” I squeaked out, my voice sounding uncharacteristically timid and slightly out of breath.

Clarke sighed as soon as I said something, it sounded like a sigh of relief and that eased my nerves the tiniest amount “Lex, I don’t hate you, and obviously I won’t tell anybody. But-“  _There it is_ I thought to myself and my heart fell into my gut as I braced for the blonde to say something along the lines of  _I’m not really comfortable with hanging out with you anymore_. “-that’s not something you should tell someone over text, that a big bomb to drop. Don’t get me wrong I’m happy you told me. Hell, I’m happy you trusted me enough to tell me. I don’t care that you hav-were born a boy, you’re still Lexa to me. Do you want to talk about it?” 

I couldn’t speak for a moment, I was shocked. She didn’t care, she was entirely unperturbed by my anatomy and that acceptance from this brand new friend that I made less than three weeks ago brought on a massive wave of emotion. I could feel the lump in my throat, I finally realized I’d been quite for a while “Thank you.” I finally choked out, my voice sounded strained and I was sure she could hear the emotion in it. “Thank you for accepting me, I haven’t told many people cause I’ve been so afraid of how people would react, I try to only tell people when I know what the outcome will be. You have no idea how I feel right now, Clarke. Thank you so much.”

We talked for the next hour until we finally bid each other farewell saying we’d see the other at school tomorrow.

When I did see her she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me with all her might, silently letting me know that she was there for me and another reminder that she accepted me (after the 30 reminders the previous night on the phone it was hard for me to doubt).

* * *

Things went back to mostly normal, the only exception was that we kicked the flirting up a few notches in the next couple weeks, and with increased flirting came increased awareness (on my end at least). I started to notice things about her, things about her figure specifically; Clarke was gorgeous through and through. I couldn’t wait to get to school everyday to see her. She had the most beautiful curves, her hips hypnotized me whenever I would fall behind her in the hall a bit, her thighs looked like the perfect pair of earmuffs, her lips enticed me every time she talked (she had to repeat herself a lot more often now); but the thing that drew me in the most, my hook-line-and-sinker, was her eyes, she had oceans in her eyes and I never had a favorite color before but now I’d have to say that it was that shade of cerulean.

I suppose another reason why I just now started to notice these things about her would have something to do with my admission, something about the way that she accepted me, all of me. I never really noticed other girls other than the fact that they were pretty, and maybe some features about their bodies but when that happened I  realized that they would never go for someone like me, I was abnormal. I’d accepted my body and my condition long ago but I knew most everyone else wouldn’t, so I gave up looking. I felt the same way about Clarke at first but something in my gut told me I had to tell her, once I had I felt like I had a chance; she flirted back, there were lingering touches, she hugged me. Logically I knew she could just be friendly but I had hoped not.

After the change, things started happening to me that hadn’t happened nearly as often as before I met Clarke. I’d wake up in the morning to wet sheets, the first time it happened I thought I’d wet the bed, which was confusing cause it’d been over 10 years since that’d happened; once I realized that it was a wet dream I was so ashamed that I didn’t talk to Clarke all day, I remember the dream, it had been about her. I couldn’t look her in the eye, thankfully she let me be for the day. That night she asked me what was wrong and I told her part of it, she understood and said it was normal. I knew it was but it’d only happened twice before so it was still a bit disconcerting, I couldn’t bring myself to tell her what the dream was about when she asked all I said was that I couldn’t remember.

It kept happening and eventually I just accepted that it was something I couldn’t stop.

* * *

It was a Wednesday with two and a half weeks left of the school year when we were passing notes in math class as usual, Clarke was writing something and she was taking a while, every time I looked over she was a shade of red darker. Curiosity got the best of me after she had the note for 5 minutes so I poked her ribs when Mr. Kane’s back was turned to the class, I couldn’t help but laugh quietly when she spasmed when I poked her (I knew she was ticklish); I nodded my head towards the note and she relinquished it reluctantly after a few moments.

‘ ** _Have you ever had sex before?_** ’

I read and reread the note that had been passed to me trying to figure out how to answer, all I could think was how I hadn’t ever, but I couldn’t let Clarke know that. I had a confident facade to maintain, even to me I seemed experienced with the way I flirted with and talked to Clarke. Thinking as quickly as possible I quickly scrawled back my answer hoping that it seemed like I didn’t have to think about it.

‘ ** _Of course, I’m like a pro ;)_** '

We both avoided eye contact for a moment, I made it seem like I was diligently taking notes from what the teacher was saying when in reality I couldn’t focus on anything other than the blonde to my left and every mannerism I could register; I got the note back a lot faster than I would have thought.

‘ ** _Oh you’re a pro, huh? Well how about you show me? My parents have a high school reunion this weekend and they won’t be home. You wanna come over on Saturday?_** '

My heart started racing a bit and body was sweating. The thought of having sex with Clarke had me hard as a rock at an embarrassingly fast pace and I prayed to whoever was listening that Mr. Kane wouldn’t make me stand up for any reason. I swallowed thickly as I tried to get myself to calm down trying to get my thoughts together long enough to write a response.

‘ ** _Sounds like a plan._** '

 _Sounds like a plan?!?!? Lexa, who the fuck says that?!_ I scolded myself I was scared to death,  _Who are you kidding? You know damn well you’re a virgin!_ I had never been more thankful for the bell to ring, I slowly gathered my materials giving myself enough time to hide myself before I stood up; I’d never been more thankful that I’d chosen a messenger bag. The internal turmoil going on in my head didn’t cease all day.

* * *

Things went back to normal between us after the note. We flirted a little more and out touches lingered a little longer, but other than that there was no difference in how we acted around each other. The only time we talked about it after was to establish what time I should show up on Saturday. Then it hit me: Saturday is in 3 days.

I only had 72 hours to prepare, to make it seem like I knew what I was doing; I went home everyday after that and when I wasn’t doing homework I was doing research. I hated hetero porn but it was going to be the most educational; or so I thought but every scene made me cringe either with the poor acting or with the situation that was being depicted. I quickly gave up on porn and looked for some articles that would hopefully help me. I felt confident that I had learned enough and retained the important information  _I guess we’ll see_ I thought to myself.

Friday night when my dad sent me to get the pizza I stopped at the store and spent 15 minutes trying to decide which condoms to get, I got three different boxes totaling 30 condoms; I spent an hour that night practicing how to put them on so I looked like it was second nature by the time I got to Clarke’s.

* * *

My drive to the blonde's house the next day was full of self doubting thoughts  _What if she can tell that I haven’t done it before? What if I’m not big enough? OH GOD what if_ _I cum too quick?!_ I damn near hyperventilated by the time I pulled into her driveway. I had to take a moment to collect myself and slip into my confident facade before I got out of the car.

She opened the door wearing a pair of blue jeans that hugged her legs beautifully and a simple shirt that had all of the New England professional sporting teams on it, it was such a simple outfit but she looked so beautiful in it “Hey, Lex.” She said with a shy smile as she took my hand dragging me into the house, I closed the door as soon as I was through it. Glancing around her house I noted that the walls were littered with art, paintings and drawings all depicting a rainbow of colors across a mountain range and it clicked that Clarke had created these. I thought back to the day we introduced ourselves and how her hands were calloused, it made sense now. All the way up the stairs, down the hallway, and into her bedroom the walls continued to be covered in Clarke’s creations  _I wonder if I asked if she’d make me something?_ I thought to myself, her work was beautiful.

Coming out of my head and back to reality it hit me. This is happening.

By now my palms were sweating like I wouldn’t believe, but I knew I was prepared, I had 5 condoms in my pocket (just incase) and I was already hard. I sat down on the bed as she set up some music on her phone to play through the bluetooth speaker on the other side of her room, it emitted just enough sound to be background music, it was soothing. Clarke sauntered over to me and my throat went dry, she seem infinitely more confident than I felt; she stood between my legs and leaned down slightly as she put her hands around my neck. I stood up, towering over her just a couple inches, and brought our faces close together without actually bringing my mouth to hers, just breathing each other in and letting the tension build.

We maintained eye contact as I slowly walked her backwards a couple feet until she came in contact with the dresser, she gasped slightly and her eyes darkened, my cock throbbed knowing she was turned on. I closed the distance the next moment and when our mouths came together I felt electricity shoot down my spine, it was exhilarating; I’d made out before so I was confident in what I was doing for now. I slowly opened my mouth into the kiss and Clarke followed along, she was a pretty decent kisser for someone so quiet (it’s always the quiet ones). 

I pulled back and changed the angle while the kisses got heavier and more heated; hands started wandering, I pulled her shirt over her head and she did the same for me. I put my hands all over her body just exploring the new territory and her skin seemed to heat up the more my hands roamed and I could tell I was having an affect on her; my own body was on fire where she was touching me too. I moved my hands lower to palm her round ass and as I squeezed she moaned lightly into my mouth so I repeated the action a couple times before I had a surge of dominance. I grabbed her thighs and lifted her up bringing her legs around my waist effectively hoisting her up and pinning her between my body and the dresser for a moment before turning around and carrying her over to the bed.

I must have done something right cause as I laid her down she thrust her hips up into me and I groaned at the heat emitting from her center and onto my lower stomach. We crawled up the bed until her blonde locks were splayed out on the pillow with her legs still wrapped around my hips, she pulled me down with her hold on my hips causing us both to moan at the much needed friction. Clarke took charge next and rolled us so she was straddling my lap, we hadn’t broken the kissing until now but after she rolled she sat up straight and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. I almost came just from the sight alone but I tapped into my  _Boner-Be-Gone Bank_ (it’s like the opposite of a spank bank and it helps me control myself) so that I could calm down.

When she took off her bra and threw it to the floor my hips made an involuntary thrust upwards which made Clarke close her eyes and throw her head back in a filthy moan as she rolled her hips forwards. My hands snaked their way up her torso until they got to the promised land, this was entirely new territory for me and when I went to recall what to do from what I had learned over the past couple days all information was gone, I went with my instincts. That seemed to do the trick because as I brought my hands up I let her already hard nipples slide between the second knuckle of my pointer and middle finger before squeezing this fingers together instead of using my thumb and pointer right off the bat. I massaged her breasts for as long as I could take before I sat up and brought my mouth to a pink nipple and sucked it in my mouth gently grazing my teeth over the bud before releasing it with a pop and repeating the action with the other nipple.

I kept my attention on Clarke’s breasts for as long as she let me before she got impatient and pushed me down starting to unbutton my jeans and I hers. She snaked her hand down the waistband of my boxer briefs and all I could think to myself was  _Well, this is the moment of truth. Don’t you dare cum right now._ I was amazed when I didn’t, Clarke’s hand felt incredible but I was in control of myself enough to not be on the edge of orgasm, thankfully. She stroked me for a minute and as I was focusing on maintaining the level of pleasure I was at I finally got my hand inside her pants, the heat radiating from her center was mind-blowing but that was nothing compared to when I got inside of her panties and felt just how wet she was for me. We both moaned at the contact.

I rubbed tight circles around her clit lightly and she rocked her hips against my hand, I wanted more though so I shoved my hand further into her pants and when I came in contact with the source of the wetness I teased the entrance a bit gathering enough lubrication on my finger to slowly plunge into her opening with a single digit. I could already feel the walls flutter around my finger and from what I’d read that meant that she was close to orgasm, I pushed my finger in and pulled it out a couple times before removing my hand completely, she whined slightly but I had something it wanted to try. I pulled her hand from my pants and made a point to look her in the eyes as I sucked her juices off my finger, I moaned at her flavor because holy shit it was the best thing I had ever tasted. I saw her eyes darken even more at that and I rolled her over so she was on her back again as I held her hands above her head with one of mine as I brought my mouth to her neck; my other hand worked on pulling her pants down her legs, she helped and eventually her pants and panties where somewhere on the floor.

I slowly made my way down, marking my path with red marks, teeth bites, and hickies that soon turned purple; I lingered on her chest giving each breast the praise it deserved, when I could no longer hold her hands above her head I released them. I continued my path down and when I got to Clarke’s right hip she shuddered at a small bite so I make sure to leave a prominent hickey there; I looked up into her eyes, she was looking back at me with hunger in them, I maintained eye contact as I kept going down and finally ( _finally_ ) met her center. But I remembered something from what I had read:  _tease,_  I did just that as I skipped over her dripping center and kept my path going from the inside of one thigh to the inside of the next and when I passed over her core again and she whined. I dove in. 

I knew not to start out rough or too focused on the bundle of nerves that were known to be sensitive so I started at the entrance. I flattened my tongue out and slowly (torturously slowly) made my way up, savoring the flavor and the experience, when I got to Clarke’s clit I flicked my tongue at the very end and the blonde released the loudest moan yet as her eyes rolled back slightly. I kept up my tactic for another couple minutes until Clarke urged me to come back up but before I was even all the way up her body she was tugging my pants down with one hand while the other buried itself in my hair with her face pulling me closer. I grabber her wrist on my pants and held it above her head right as my mouth made contact with hers so I’ll never know if the moan that ripped from her throat was from the taste of herself on my tongue or from the show of dominance. 

I pulled back a bit and smirked at her as she whined and chased my lips looking for contact, she found it by latching onto my neck and sucking harshly at my pulse point enough to have my let out a loud moan of my own. She kissed and bit and sucked her way up to my ear where she latched onto my earlobe and released it with a pop before whispering in her husky, needy voice “Fuck me, Lex.” It took everything in me to not cum right then, all could do was nod as she pulled back and made eye contact before reaching into my pocking to grab a condom  _Just like we practiced_ I thought to myself. I released her hand and she withdrew the other from my hair while I sat back on my haunches, took off my sports bra, and shimmied out of my pants leaving me in just my boxer briefs (the only article of clothing left between us).

I think she could tell I was nervous because she reached for the condom from my hand and slowly pulled down my briefs until my member came bouncing out against my stomach, I groaned in relief at finally being free of the heated confines of my underwear, the cool air calmed me a bit. Clarke tore the package of the condom, took the rubber out, and threw the trash on the floor before looking into my eyes and sliding the condom on as she stroked me. All I could do in that moment was bring her in for a searing kiss that was all teeth, tongue, and passion.

We laid back down but this time we wound up on our sides making out, a pile of naked limbs and passionate grinding. I rolled on top of her, supporting myself on my elbows and knees to keep my weight off of her as I lined myself up with her entrance, I looked into Clarke’s eyes one last time silently asking for consent, it was verified with an eager nod from the blonde below me. Right before I was about to slowly push in though she grabbed it and stopped me, I was afraid I had done something wrong but when I looked back up I could see the fear in her eyes; before I could ask what was wrong she said “I have to get something off my chest.” she sighed before continuing “I can tell you know what you’re doing but I’ve never done this before.” She looked away shyly, her face turning even more red than the flush that was there from being turned on.

“Clarke.” I breathed, touched that she would wanted me to be her first and I could tell that she was uncomfortable so I did the only thing I could think of to calm her. I placed a finger under her chin and guided her face back up to look at me “So am I.”

She looked at me a little shocked but that passed quickly and another emotion flashed in her eyes that I couldn’t identify quickly enough before her mouth was on mine and she was thrusting her hips upwards. I got the hint and pulled back just enough to say what I needed to say “Tell me if you want me to stop or slow down, I don’t want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable.” Clarke simply nodded and brought me back into a searing kiss as I slowly pushed into her, I was met by little resistance. I stopped every inch to make sure the blonde beneath me was still ok. Every time she would inhale sharply I would stop and wait until she nodded for me to continue, it only took me a minute or two to be completely sheathed inside of Clarke and when I was fully inside I moaned, finally feeling instead of being solely focused on Clarke’s comfort, though I still kept that in mind. I reveled in the feeling with my eyes closed for a moment, even with the condom on I could feel how wet she was, not to mention warm; being inside of Clarke felt amazing.

Eventually she rolled her hips a bit and whined out “Lex you need to move.” in the same needy tone as earlier so I obliged. At first I went slow, wanting her to get used to the feeling but she kept egging me on murmuring things in my ear like “Faster, Lex, I need you to fuck me faster.” or “Oh god this feels great, play with my clit!” I did as I was told while still kissing and biting her neck occasionally from where my face was buried there. I switched positions a bit after a few minutes as I leaned back and grabbed a pillow next to me to put under her hips after I lifted them (the only educational thing I had learned from porn). The whole time she looked at me with the most adorable confused look on her face. That look disappears as soon as I grab both of her hips and start to thrust into her slowly and at a new angle, she started moaning more loudly than before as I gradually increase my pace until I was plowing into her.

I felt something familiar pooling the base of my spine after another minute “Fuck, Clarke I’m gonna cum soon.”

“Oh shit, Lexa don’t stop. Fuck, Lex. God, ugh, I’m gonna cum.” Clarke grunted out between thrusts and the fluttering of her walls was any indication she was right on the brink.

“Clarke, fuck, oh I’m gonna cum.” is all I could say as I brought my thumb down to play with her clit and hopefully push her over the edge.

She did almost instantly, I could feel her tighten around me in pulses and I continue to drill in to her at a brutal pace at the same time that I hear her moan out “Fuck! Lexaaaa!!” after which she goes stiff right before her back arches while falling into oblivion.

Hearing her moan out my name at the peak of orgasm is what sent me over the edge “Clarke, oh god, Clarke I’m cumming! Fuck!” I grunt and moan as I let my orgasm wash over me eventually slowing down my pace to coax us both through our orgasms.

I slump down with my face buried into Clarke’s neck and her hand comes up to play with the hairs at the base of my skull in a soothing action while we both catch our breath and come down from our high. When both of our breathing returned to normal I slowly pulled out of Clarke and she whined at the loss of contact which made me huff out a tired laugh; I took the off the condom and tied it off before wrapping it in a couple tissues from the night stand and dropping it in the wastebasket next to the bed.

When I roll back over to Clarke she’s pulling the sheet up from where it lays in a pile at the foot of the bed and she turns her back to me before taking my left arm and pulling it over herself as she scoots back into me with my right arm under her neck. I nuzzle into her blonde locks and breath in the scent of eucalyptus and mint as I tighten my grip around her waist and pull her closer to me. 

I’m just about to drift off to sleep when I hear a soft “Thank you, Lex.”

I rub small circles on her stomach with my thumb “What for, Clarke?”

It takes her a moment to respond and I thought she fell asleep until she mumbled “For sharing this experience with me. For being you. For everything.”

I tighten my hold on her once more “There’s no on else I’d rather share this with.” 

And with that we drift off to sleep both content and thoroughly exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> I know I’ve got an open fic right now but this just came to me and it took all my creative juices for now. I promise I’ll get back to Sleeping Beauty (both G!p and non-G!p) as soon as I think of what to happen next.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a lovely day you beautiful son of a bitch!


End file.
